Halbarad's Children
by TooManyBeginnings
Summary: What would happen to Halbarad's children after their father passed at the Battle of Pellanor Fields? I do not own any of the original characters those belong to JRR Tolkien and Tauriel belongs to the great Sir Peter Jackson


What happened to Halbarad children after the Ring War was ended? I do not own any characters except for some of the names of Halbarad's children. JRR Tolkien owns Lord of the Rings. I changed some things from the movie and book.

Aragorn was weary, trying to heal all of the wounded after the Battle of Pelennor. The most challenging ones were the ones wounded by the Black Breath. As Aragorn was healing, he heard an elderly woman, he heard a little cough next to him. "Hello little dear," the old woman said.

"Hello, my name is Audrey. Can I speak to my Uncle?" Aragorn looked up and saw the face of his niece. Aragorn wiped his hands of blood and embraced her tightly, not wanting to let go. She looked so much like her father it was uncanny. "Uncle, Aunt Arwen and her daddy would like to see you in the War Council Chamber. I told them that I would find you," she beamed.

"And find me you did," Aragorn praised the six year old. "But please tell me you did not come here alone, trying to find me."

"No she didn't," came two voices. Aragorn looked up and saw Elladan and Elrohir. Aragorn smiled with relief. He was always happy when his foster-brothers were around. He greeted them with the Elvish greeting. They reciprocated the greeting to their little brother. They looked him over and saw that he was quite weary and heavy with burden. Aragorn bid the old lady that he would return for her but in the meantime, he asked one of the nurses to look after her. The nurse was glad to and took good care of her. On the way, Aragorn invited Faramir to join them, seeing as he was Steward of Gondor until Aragorn's coronation, and Aragorn hoped longer than that.

There was a large group of Men, Elves, and Dwarves. "What's going on?" Aragorn asked, seeing his foster-family, and Halbarad's children. His daughters ran to him and gave him a big hugs, glad to see him. Aragorn embraced them back and held them tight, not wanting to let go. He looked at them like his own daughters. If Aragorn and Arwen were able to have children before, they would be about the same age as his nieces.

"We are here to help defend the free-peoples of Middle-earth. It will be the Last Alliance," Elrond answered. Aragorn nodded his head, feeling saddened, he had a feeling that many of these people in this room would be killed and he did not want that to happen to anymore of the people he loved dearly with all his heart.

"Uncle, where is father?" Audrey asked him. Aragorn said, "When we are done with this meeting, I will take you to see him." He did not have the heart to tell her that her father had passed just yet. Arwen looked in her betrothed eyes and saw the truth. She said, "Girls, why don't we step outside for a little while and leave them to take care of what they need to." The girls followed Arwen outside in the courtyard.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf spoke with grief and anger towards himself.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it," Aragorn tried to reassure them.

"I have sent him to his death," Gandalf said with great sorrow.

Aragorn looked at his friend fiercely and reassured him, "No, there is always hope. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies. Empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Gimli choked on his smoke and drink.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Eomer.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Frodo the chance to go to Mount Doom safely and buy him the time to destroy the Ring."

"A diversion!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn nodded his head.

"Certainty of death; small chance of success, what are we waiting for!"

Aragorn turned to the Elves, Men, and Dwarves that surrounded him. "I do not ask this lightly of any one, but who will be willing to fight, and help Frodo get his chance to finish the task that he set upon."

"The Elves of Rivendell will always stand beside you ion-nin," Elrond promised.

"You are our Chieftain, wherever you are, we will follow," his kinsman promised.

"The Elves of Mirkwood fight with you," Tauriel promised.

"The Dwarves will fight alongside you," Gimli spoke for his people.

Aragorn nodded his head gravely. "Then rest while you can. We march to Mordor in three days." They all dispersed. Aragorn looked at his cousin's children and took them to see their father. He took a deep breath as they walked down to the Silent Street. The children wept over their father.

"What is going to happen to us now?" wept Halbarad's oldest daughter. They had just lost their mother a year ago and now that they had lost their father, they did not know what would happen to the youngest children.

"I made a promise to your mother and father that if anything would happen to them, that I would take care of you and raise you."

"Are you sure?" Halbarad's oldest asked. Aragorn nodded his head solemnly. "When we get back from the Black Gate, we will talk more about this," he promised then.

Arwen walked in. The one-year old was fusing in his arms and held her and tried soothing her. Arwen approached and looked in her betrothed eyes. She saw great sadness and tiredness in his eyes. "When the Dark Lord is defeated, we will figure this out together," she promised the children and Aragorn. He looked at her with appreciation. "Why don't you all go and find some food," she suggested the children. They nodded their heads and left to get some food. Arwen took Aragorn by his hand and walked him to the apartments that he used to have when he was Thorongil.

Arwen pulled him inside and laid him on the bed. "My love, when was the last time that you had a real sleep?"

Aragorn moaned as he felt her soft fingers, rubbing through his hair. "It's been a while," he admitted. Arwen laid on the bed beside him and whispered, "Just let all your grief go and rest a while. I will watch over you while you sleep." Aragorn laid his head on her breast and released all his grief. The bed shook with his sobs. He eventually exhausted himself from all of sobbing and slept. Arwen stayed up and kept watch over her beloved. There was a knock on the door a few hours later.

Aragorn heard it and started to wake up. Arwen shushed him back to sleep and asked who the visitor was. It was her father. She told him that he could enter. Elrond saw silent tears running down his daughter's face, weeping for all the grief that Aragorn had, and grief that she would never see Halbarad again. He was the first one who knew that Aragorn and she were engaged and he was the first one to pledge his allegiance to them both.

Elrond had brought a blanket, assuming that Aragorn would need it. He placed it gently on his body and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "How is he?" he whispered, trying not wake him.

"He carries a lot of guilt about everyone who was killed in Helm's Deep and especially Halbarad's death plaques him deeply. He has not slept for a few days," she answered. Elrond sighed with sadness. He did not like to hear that. Aragorn stirred a little in his sleep, having a feeling that somebody else was in the room. Aragorn slowly reached for his knife, but trying to make it not to obvious. He jumped up and when he saw that it was Elrond he put down the knife and sighed. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Ada?"

"It's alright ion-nin," Elrond whispered. "Just go back to sleep." With how exhausted he was, Elrond was not surprised that Aragorn laid back down on the bed and slept some more. "Go to sleep Nightingale," Elrond whispered to his daughter. "There are some very hard days ahead and we all need to rest." Arwen nodded and got comfortable on the bed and fell asleep. Elrond walked out the room and stood outside, making sure that nobody was going to interrupt their sleep.

After six hours, Aragorn finally stirred awake. He smiled, seeing Arwen and wrapped his arms around her tighter. Arwen woke up and smiled in response, melding into Aragorn's strong body. His hand roamed down lower and pulled up her skirts and played with her clitoris. Arwen moaned in response which urged Aragorn on. Soon, Arwen came. Aragorn kissed her to cover her screams. "Soon, we won't have to hide and you will be able to scream as loud as you want," he whispered. Arwen smiled.

"I cannot wait for that day."

"While I am gone, you better get as much sleep as you can. I plan on making love to you for several hours. We have years to catch up on." Arwen chuckled in response, stroking his penis through his pants. Aragorn groaned in response. Swiftly he took off his pants and Arwen continued stroking him until he was close. Aragorn stopped her, positioned himself on top of her and finished the job and came across her chest. Arwen wiped the cum off her chest and sucked it off her finger. The sight made Aragorn almost grow hard again. "We better get going," Aragorn groaned. "We need to prepare everything before we leave for the Black Gate. Please, I know you want to go and fight beside me, but I would feel better if you stayed here. You can command the armies of the Elves and the Dunedain if Orcs attack Minas Tirith. And I know that you would be a lot safer here than there."

Arwen looked a little frustrated, but she understood his caution. Arwen touched the Evenstar around his neck and looked him in the eyes. "I won't like it, but I will stay behind, just as long as you promise to come back to me." Aragorn kissed her lovingly.

"I promise to always come back to you, no matter what the distance and no matter the circumstances. I would fight the Valar and Eru if it meant getting back to you." Arwen smiled, brushing her hands through his beard and his dark hair.

They walked hand in hand out of the apartment and were greeted by Glorfindel, Elrond, and Erestor. Aragorn blushed a deep red. Arwen chuckled and blushed along side Aragorn. Elrond raised his eyebrow and harrumphed. "The lords of the Council are demanding that you see them. They would like you to name your heir in case you pass during the battle."

Aragorn nodded his head. They walked together to the council chambers. "My lord, how was your sleep?" Prince Imrahil asked, truly worried for the newly appointed king. He had been up for almost two days and used much of his energy for healing the wounded in the Houses of Healing.

"It was much needed, thank you," he answered. "Lord Elrond informed me that you wish to ask me to name my heir in case I fall during the Battle." The lords nodded their head. "There are a few here with just as much claim for the throne as I am, I name Elladan, Elrohir, sons of Elrond and Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." There was great murmuring in the crowds.

"This is unheard of. You would choose Elves over the race of men?" the Lord of Lossarnach exclaimed.

"You are going to have to get used to it. When I come back from the battle and are officially crowned King, I will marry the Lady Arwen, and she will be our Queen. You owe her your allegiance." The Lord of Lossarnach was fuming but kept his mouth shut. Aragorn heard a cough behind him and he turned around. "Uncle, I heard that you are awake. I was wondering if since Father is not here, I would like to honor my family in Father's absence." Aragorn nodded his head in response. "And if I fail, I name you Chieftain of the Dunedain," Aragorn announced. He turned to the men on the Council and said, "If I must name someone else as my heir to take over if I fall, I name Faramir, son of Denethor, as my fourth heir." Everybody was shocked at this. They were not expecting that.

A couple of days later, Aragorn and his companions and their armies rode their way to war. They were successful, able to divert Sauron's attention for enough time to let Frodo and Sam conclude their quest and destroy the weapon of the Enemy.

About a week later, they made their way back to Minas Tirith. About a mile from the city, Aragorn looked a little dismayed. "What is wrong my son?" Elrond asked, pulling his horse beside Roheryn, the King's horse.

"I never thought that I would come to this point. And now that it is here, that I am King, I am afriad. I am afraid that I will fail," he answered truthfully.

"You will do a wonderful job. Minas Tirith is going to be even grander than Gondolin," Elrond reassured Aragorn. Aragorn smiled at this news.

"And I am sure that there will be enough time when there is peace, where you will be able to take your sons and daughters for hiking and camping trips to get out of the City for a while." This made Aragron's spirits soared even higher. He loved the thought of camping with his children, and teaching them how to hunt and all the other lessons that he learned from his brothers and Glorfindel, Elrond, and Erestor.

"I think he is more afraid that he fell asleep in those meetings that you had all of us join so Aragorn could get some experience; and now he is regretting that decision," Glorfindel chortled. Aragorn laughed. He had tried so hard to stay awake during the council meetings that he had proceeded in, but in the past, he was young, dreaming of going on adventures, dreams of his life with Arwen.

Elladan and Elrohir pulled up beside them. "I bet you that we can make it to the City gates before you can." Aragorn smiled and took that bet. Eomer believed that nobody could overtake his steed so he joined the bet as well. Elrond and Glorfindel did not join, knowing that their horses would win. Rather than racing, they rode to a spot and they told the racers that they would be racing to a certain spot in the field, about a quarter of a mile from the City Gates. Roheryn felt the excitement in her owner's body and she started to pace and whinney. Elladan counted them down and they rode their horses as fast as they could. Aragorn came in second. Elladan won the bet. Eomer was very impressed at the speed of the Elvish horses. He always believed that nobody could ever beat the horses from Rohan.

When the other soldiers made their way to meet the leaders of the countries, they all made the rest of the trek to Minas Tirith. As Aragorn rode through the massive Gate to the City, he saw his beloved, Arwen. He gave her a boyish grin. He slowed his horse down enough and he jumped off and ran into her arms, kissing her with so much passion. When he pulled away from her, they were both breathless. "We did it! Sauron is destroyed!"

"And now we can finally get married!" she said with the biggest smile on her face. Aragorn kissed her again. Behind her, they both heard children going, "Eww!" Aragorn laughed and saw his nieces and nephews. Aragorn smiled at them. The three youngest girls ran up to Aragorn as fast as their little legs would carry them. Aragorn embraced them all.

"Guess what Uncle?" Audrey said with excitement.

"What?" he answered with as much enthusiasm.

"Aunt Arwen said that now we get to be princesses, she said that we can wear as many dresses as we want! I am so excited. Aunt Arwen is helping me make a dress for your wedding. She said that I get to stand in the wedding. All of us girls get to!"

"That is wonderful! I cannot wait to see your dress," Aragorn said with a smile, kissing her on the forehead. She giggled. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Your beard is scratchy." Aragorn laughed.

"Maybe I should shave it off." Before they could continue the conversation, there was a great roar, begging the King to make a speech. Aragorn set the little girl down and stood on one of the rubble on the ground so he could see everybody better. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks to the brave Hobbits, Frodo and Sam, and their guide, Smeagol, the weapon of the Enemy was destroyed, killing Sauron in the process!" Another great cheer. "Men, ravish the women! Break out the ales, for today we celebrate a great victory!" An even greater cheer, particularily from the men. "And there will be a great party at the Citadel, where Arwen, daughter of Elrond, our Queen, and our wards, to celebrate not only our new found peace, but the beginnings of a new great life."

There was a great cheer. The ales were brought out and there was a great party that lasted for days, for everyone felt joyful. Aragorn, Arwen, their wards, as well as all of their children lived a peaceful life. He made Halbarad's eldest son become the Steward of the North, until Aragorn's second son, Arathrond became of age and was declared King of the North. Halbarad's youngest daughters found joy in Minas Tirith, and got married when they became of age, to lords of the lands.

When Aragorn saw Halbarad in Mandos' Hall years later, Halbard thanked his kin to take care of his children and that he was proud of him for making the City of Stone as grand as they had imagined years ago.


End file.
